The Legend Of Shinobi
by Ryuusuke583
Summary: Dunia shinobi sudah kembali aman. Tapi tiba-tiba datang sekelompok orang yang menghancurkan dunia yang selama ini telah diidam-idamkan semua orang. Dapatkah Menma menyelamatkan ke-2 orangtuanya? Bad summary, FEM!Naru. Pilihlah bacaan dengan Bijak!


The Legend Of Shinobi

Disclaimer. **Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rate. T # mungkin  
Genre. Adventure, Family  
Main Character. Menma Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uchiha

Warning. **Typo(s), gaje, newbie, BL, Fem Naru. Bukan Naruko**!

 **Chap 1**

 _ **PILIHLAH BACAAN YANG SESUAI OLEH KRITERIA ANDA, BILA TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA!**_

 _Ryuusuke_akuma_

"Menma,cepat turun! Kita sarapan sayang..." ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang-Naruto Uchiha-kepada anaknya-Menma Uchiha-ditemani oleh sang suami-Sasuke Uchiha-diruang makan.

"Iya,Oka-san..."sahut Menma.  
"Suke,nanti temani aku ke toko ya"ajak Naru seraya meletakkan makanan.  
"Hn?"  
"Suke! Jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa dengan ulang tahun Menma ke-12!" bentak Naru dengan berbisik.  
"Hahh,hn. Nanti siang saja." jawab Sasuke  
"Hihihi...baiklahh"  
"Ohayou Oka-san,Otou-san" seru Menma.  
"Hn/Ohayou" jawab keduanya.  
"Nah,makanlah Menma" ucap Naru.  
"Hn,iya Oka-san"  
"Menma, bukankah nanti ujian survivalmu bersama Tenji-anak NejiTen- dan Saku-anak LeeSaku-? tanya Sasuke.  
"Uhm" gumam Menma.

Skiptime

"Aku berangkat"  
"Selamat jalan,Menma. Hati-hati di jalan" sahut Naru.  
"Hn,Oka-san." jawab Menma.

"Ayo,Suke"  
"Hn"  
"Bisakah kau bicara selain kata 'keramat'mu itu?" tanya Naru.  
"Usurantokachi" jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya.  
"Isshh,Suke! Kau menyebalkan!" seru Naru.  
"Hn,terima kasih"  
"Aku tidak memujimu!" jeritnya.  
"Fuhuhu..."

Di training groun tim 8  
"Baiklah,hari ini kita akan survival" ujar Kakashi  
"Ha'i sensei" jawab MenSakuTen.

 _"Hallo, Uchiha. Aku akan datang menghancurkan semua. Mengambilnya untuk tujuan kami..."_

Di training ground  
"Ohayou,Menma-kun..." sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam lurus sepunggung, Saku.  
"Ohayou Menma." sapa anak lelaki berambut coklat pendek (kayak sai tapi panjang dikit lagi), Tenji.  
"Hn ohayou." balasnya dengan datar.  
"Hei,menurut kalian nanti apa ya ujiannya?" tanya Saku.  
"Entah, tapi takdir memihakku untuk menang" ujar Tenji.  
"Huhh... ya, kau dan takdir konyolmu itu." ucap Menma dengan sinis.  
"Cih"

Boofffttt...  
"Sensei! Kau lama! Kami menunggu lebih dari 5 jam! Dan sekarang jam 12 siang Baka-sensei" seru Saku dengan nada berapi-api.  
"Yare-yare... tadi sensei tersesat di jalan kehidupan dan-" ucap Kakashi yang terpotong oleh,  
"Sudahlah sensei. Kita langsung survival saja" ujar Menma.  
"Yare-yare. Baiklah. Ujian fisik, dimulai"ujar Kakashi sebagai permulaan.

Di ruang hokage  
"Ayolah~ Suke, ini sudah 5 jam dari waktu perjanjian." ujar Naru dengan nada bosan.  
"Hn,sebentar lagi."  
"Suke, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku,aku pergi sendiri "  
"Hn,tidak"ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan deatglare-nya, posesif.  
"Cih, makannya cepat Suke~" rayu Naru dengan nada manja. .  
"Hn, kau mau memancingku, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya.  
"Akhh, tidakk!"  
"Jangan teriak usurantokachi!"  
"Ayo cepat! Jadi pergi tidak dobe." lanjutnya.  
"E-eh, iya."  
Mereka pun pergi mencari hadiah dan menyiapkan party sederhana untuk sang anak.

 _Ryuusuke_Akuma_

Di training ground 8  
"Hahh,hahh a-akhirnya berhasil. Hn, tak sia-sia rasa lelah ini" ujar Menma  
"Kau benar. Hosh hosh, menang." tambah Saku  
"Hosh- sudah kubilang hosh- takdir memihak kita hahh-" kata Tenji  
"Huhh" dengus Menma.  
"Kalian tahu Menma,Saku? Tou-san dan ka-san kalian kecuali Lee adalah muridku? Dulu ujian mereka seperti ini. Dan yah, mereka lulus juga."jelas Kakashi.  
"Juga? Maksud sensei?" tanya Saku dan Tenji yang hanya mengangguk.  
"Artinya kita lolos bodoh" ejek Menma.  
"Men-ma~"  
"Apa? Aku tidak takut padamu Tenji. Hn?"  
"Menma-kun, teganya~ hiks hiks" isak Saku.  
"Cih menjijikkan. Jangan seperti dorama!" seru Menma.  
"Menma, hati-hati ada Sakura ba-san loh" sahut Tenji.  
"Huhh"  
Dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya dari balik masker buluknya.

Pk.07:45 dikediaman Uchiha.  
"Menma,mana Suke?" tanya Naru.  
"Hn,di kamar sedang mandi." jawab Sasuke.  
"Selamat malam Tou-san,Ka-san" sapa Menma.  
"Malam sayang/Malam"  
"Kesinilah Menma." panggil Naru dengan lembut.  
"Hng?"  
"Otanjoubi omedetou,Menma" ucap Sasu dan Naru bersamaan seraya mengecup kening Menma.  
"Ahh, a-arigatou" ucap Menma dengan wajah yang berseri.  
"Hn,apa doamu Menma?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku ingin keluarga kita selalu bersama selamanya" doanya dalam hati.  
"Hehe,rahasia!" jawab Menma.  
"Oh,anak Ka-san mulai main rahasia ya? Sini sini, biar Menma buka mulut" ucap Naru dan menggelitiki perut Menma.  
"Hahaha..."tawa mereka terhenti saat,

Tiba-tiba,

Boommm...  
Duaarrr...

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Naru,Menma!"  
"Sasuke!"  
"Aakkhh, Tou-san! Ka-san!"  
"Menma, kau tak apa kan sayang? Uhuk uhuk..." tanya Naru.  
"Tidak a-pa Ka-san ugghh" jawab Menma.  
"Naru, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini dengan Menma. Cepat! Lindungi dirimu dan Menma, Naru!" ujar Sasuke.  
"Tapi Suke/Tou-san!"  
"Cepat Naru! Selamatkan diri kalian! Atau aku akan memberi 'hukuman' padamu, Naru." ancam Sasuke.  
'Hiks, Suke, jaga dirimu. Ayo Menma!"  
Setelah mengatakan itu, Naru pergi seraya membawa Menma dalam pelukannya yang terus berontak karena ingin bersama Sasuke.  
"Tou-saaannn..."

"Hokage-sama! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya 2 orang ANBU, Yamato dan Sai.  
"Hn, sepertinya ada serangan dari sebuah kelompok. Kalian pergi dan lindungi Naru dan Menma yang menuju ke hutan Shi no Mori." perintahnya.  
"Ha'i Hokage-sama." jawab mereka lalu mereka pergi dengan sunshin.  
"Kami-sama, apalagi ini?" lirih Sasuke dan memandang langit di atas reruntuhan rumah Hokage.

"Ka-san, ada apa ini? Kenapa kita harus lari Ka-san?" tanya Menma.  
''Entahlah, Menma. Ka-san sendiri tak tahu. Yang penting sekarang kita harus lari. Cepat, Menma Uchiha!"  
Mereka pun mempercepat lompatan mereka di atas pohon-pohon itu. Menma sendiri tahu, bila sang Ka-san sampai membentaknya seperti tadi, artinya kejadian tadi benar-benar gawat dan bahaya. Karena itu ia hanya diam setelahnya.

 _Ryuusuke_Akuma_

Di depan Hutan Shi no Mori.  
"Sai, menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yamato.  
"Entahlah Yamato-kaichou." jawab Sai disertai senyum 'uniknya'.  
"Haahh... Sebaiknya kita cepat. Kita langsung saja ke barat Hutan ini lalu masuk agak ke tengahnya. Dengan shunshin." ujar Yamato.  
"Ya"

~~~000~~~  
 _"Hahaha... Sungguh indah bukan? Dulu yang diwarnai canda tawa kedamaian, kini hanya reruntuhan dan darah ysng ada. Oh ya, dan mayatnya! Hahaha... Bagaimana kini Hokage, caramu mengatasinya?"_  
~~~000~~~

"Hokage-sama, Lapor! Dari hasil yang saya dapat, 46 warga meninggal, 50 warga luka ringan dan parah, dan sisanya selamat" lapor sang ANBU.  
"Hn, kau boleh pergi."  
"Ha'i" POOFFTT...  
'Ini sungguh memusingkan_' pikirannya terhenti sejenak saat sebuah suara asing terdengar olehnya.  
"Selamat malam, Hokage-sama~ Bagaimana kejutan dariku ini? Kau senang?"  
"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, kaget.  
"Kau pasti tahu. Dan aku belum memberi kejutan selanjutnya. Akan kau dapatkan 10 menit dari sekarang... Hahaha..."  
Poofftt...  
"Sial, kusso! Apa mungkin dia? Ini tidak baik." ucap Sasuke bermonolog.

Di tengah Hutan Shi no Mori.  
"Ka-san, masih jauhkah? Kita akan kemana Ka-san?" tanya Menma.  
"Men-ma, kau harus lari, cepat... hiks." ujar Naru.  
"Ka_Ka-chan menangis? Maaf Ka-chan..." sesal Menma.  
"Tidak sayang... Kita harus lari ke rumah buatan Tou-san di perbatasan Konoha. Menma ingatkan?" tanya Naru  
"Uhm"  
Lalu Naru menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Menma terhenti pula langkahnya.

"Siapa dia? Menma, pergilah ke rumah 'itu' dahulu. Ka-san akan melihatnya. Ingat pesan Ka-san, jangan bukakan pintu kepada siapapun selain Ka-san dan Tou-san, mengerti? Dan Ka-san akan jemput Menma nanti. Tapi bila sampai esok pagi Ka-san atau Tou-san datang, pulanglah ke Konoha saat itu juga. Sekarang pergi dan jangan membantah!" jelas Naru.  
"Ba-baiklah. Ka-chan harus selamat dan jemput Menma dengan Tou-san nanti." kata Menma.  
"Hmm," gumamnya dengan senyum sedih yang tersirat.  
Setelah itu Menma lari dan menyembunyikan cakranya.

"Oohh, Naruto... Lama sekali. Hm? Kemana anakmu itu?" tanya seorang misterius, mempermainkan.  
"Hn. Siapa kau?" tanya Naru, dingin dan datar.  
"Waah, tidak ramah sekali~" ucap'nya'.  
"Cepat katakan!" ucap Naru dengan nada mengancam.  
" adalah aku. Dan tujuanku adalah tujuan kelompokku saat ini." jelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai bosan dengan semua ini. Sayonara..."  
"A-apa?!"  
Bruukk... sfx: tubuh Naru yang jatuh.  
"Hn,mudah saja."  
Lalu Ia pergi dengan mengangkat tubuh Naru seperti karung beras.

15 kemudian...  
Poofftt...  
"Hallo Sasuke. Maaf telat. Rubah ini cukup mengesalkan."  
"Sedang apa kau di sini dan- KAU APAKAN NARUTO! KEMANA MENMA?!" bentak Sasuke murka.  
"Aahh, santai Sasuke. Ia hanya tertidur kok. Dan Menma? Hmm, entahlah." jawabnya enteng dengan nada yang menyebalkan.  
"Cih, kau... Bitch, kau akan mati!"

Di depan sebuah rumah di pinggir hutan...  
"Ka-chan, Tou-chan... Kami-sama, lindungi mereka."

Sedang di depan gedung hokage, berdiri seseorang bersama sang hokage. Mereka nampak saling berhadapan dengan aura yang menakutkan.

"Jawab aku, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Rahang Sasuke nampak mengeras, "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naru dan putraku, kau akan mati saat ini juga!"

"Tidakkah itu terlalu terburu-buru Hokage-sama?" Orang dihadapan Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagaimana jika anakmu terbunuh oleh saat di hutan, hmm? Ah, tidak sopan sekali aku ini... Aku sering dipanggil Oto oleh anggota lain. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, Hokage-sama."

"Cih, benar-benar memuakkan!" Sasuke pun segera mendekati seseorang yang mengaku bernama Oto itu, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

"Choju Giga!"

TO Be Continue...

Author note:

Hai minna... Maaf lama ya. Buat yang nunggu fanfict Ryu yang satunya, mohon maaf. Ryu gak bisa update cepet. Sebenarnya, udah setengah jalan, tapi macet! Ryu gak ngada-ada sama sekali. Di DuTa, Ryu lagi sibuk. Urusan sekolah dan rumah. Tapi, Ryu usahain buat gak sampe discontinue kok...

ok, mohon kritik dan saran bagi newbie ini...

makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca :)


End file.
